Megamix!
by futureauthor13
Summary: iPod Shuffle challenge. Drabble ranging from humor, friendship, romance, hurt/comfort and more! Pairings: MegamindxRoxanne, Megamind/Minion friendship. Now, Hit it!


**THE iPOD SHUFFLE CHALLENGE**

**Pick a subject to write about (fandom, character, pairing, the first thing that pops to mind, etc.)**

**Set your mp3 player to shuffle ALL of your songs, then hit Play.**

**You have from the beginning to the end of ONE song to write, based on whatever the music inspires you to write concerning your subject. **

**Lather, rise, and repeat for the first ten songs, no matter how ludicrous they may be!**

**Well, I've tried this once before, and now I'm going to try it again, with my newest obsession: Megamind! I hope this turns out halfway decent, and if not, well at least I tried. I don't own any of the songs, and I definitely don't own Megamind (But I wish I did!)**

**Genres range from friendship, romance, hurt/comfort, tragedy and humor. As for pairings/relationships, it's mostly MegamindxRoxanne and Megamind/Minion friendship, with a few surprises thrown in.**

**Okay, here we go!**

**()()()()()()**

_Raining Sunshine- Miranda Cosgrove _

Minion was working on a broken brainbot in the "no-longer-evil" lair when he heard his boss come in.

"Hello Sir," Minion said, taking his attention away from the bot.

"Hello Minion!" Megamind said smiling as he practically skipped to his chair.

"Why are you so happy, Sir?"

"Oh Minion, can't a person just be happy?"

Minion was going to reply but then he remembered what was going to happen today. "You mean it has nothing to do with going on a date with Ms. Ritchi?" the fish said with a sly smirk.

Embarassed, Megamind was going to offer a quick retort, but held his tongue when he heard the familiar sound of a certain reporter's high heels.

_Leaving on a Jet Plane- Glee soundtrack_

Dragging his bags on the floor, Megamind walked towards the door. He felt the weight disappear and his arm lift up. "I'll take these, Sir," said Minion.

"Thanks Minion," said Megamind. With his luggage taken care of, he turned to face the brunette behind him.

"I know you don't want to go, but you should feel honored," said Roxanne, trying to cheer up the alien, "not everyone gets to meet the president."

"Not everyone has to be followed around by those secret service men and get their weapons taken away from them," Megamind reminded, "but that wouldn't be so bad if you were there with me."

Roxanne smiled, and kissed her reluctant boyfriend. "We'll see each other again in two weeks."

Not soon enough, Megamind thought as he kissed back.

_Fireflies- Owl City_

"So, where did you get the idea to invent these?" Roxanne asked as a brainbot landed on her lap, and made a mechanical noise that almost sounded like purring.

"Oh I don't know," Megamind mused, "I wanted robots to help me in my evil schemes, but I also wanted pets, since they were never allowed in prison." Another brainbot flew past its 'daddy's' head.

"They are cute," Roxanne commented, "If you look past the claws and lasers. So how many have you made?"

"I'll show you." Megamind then whistled, the noise echoing through the lair. Before she knew it, the dark lair was illuminated by small blue lights. The brainbots hovered above them, their backs glowing brightly, reminding her of little fireflies.

"Wow," she said, "who would've thought a bunch of little robot monsters could be so... amazing." The brainbot made a small noise on Roxanne's lap. "And so lovable."

_Teenage Dream- Katy Perry_

As soon as he opened the door, a flood of sound came over him. It was like nothing his alien ears had ever heard. Sure it was music, but _way_ different then what he normally listened to. And it was coming from his lair, his _evil _lair.

Quickly, he ran through the lair, searching for the source of this horrid music. Finally, he found it, coming from a boom box next to his (singing) fish friend.

"You make me, feel like I'm livin' a, tee-nage dream...!"

"Minion!". The robotic fish ape jumped and turned off the music. "Oh, hello Sir! I see the brain bot escape plan worked."

"What _was_ that you were listening to!"

"Oh, just some modern music," Minion replied nonchalantly, "I think it's kinda catch..."

Megamind held up a finger, stopping Minion mid sentence. "Never. Again." He then saw his friend's disappointed face. "At least not while I'm around."

_Test Drive- How To Train Your Dragon OST_

Stay focused, he told himself as he flew after the red headed 'villain'. But as he flew at speeds greater then even he's seen Metro Man go, he couldn't help but smile to himself.

The jet pack was working perfectly, he was flying, just like that goody two shoes (flight was the one thing Metro Man had that he was jealous of the most).

As Megamind caught up with Titan, he couldn't help but think to himself:

After this is all over, and if the plan works, I have _got to _travel like this more often.

No wonder Metro Man flew all the time and did all those flight stunts. Talk about exhilarating!

_The Letter That Never Came- A Series of Unfortunate Events OST_

After becoming the hero, Megamind had decided to make amends with the Warden. After all, he had broken out of his prison and acted as if the prison itself were just a big joke ever since he became a supervillain.

So when he went to appologize, not only did the Warden accept it, but he gave Megamind something in return.

"This is, the ship you landed here in," Warden said, not showing a lot of emotion, "I figured you might want it."

Megamind looked at it. The window was cracked and it was covered in dust. But one thing that caught his eye was a piece of paper, crumpled and wrinkled, laying behind the seat. Megamind picked it up, and unfolded it.

His green eyes went wide, and they started to fill with tears, but he didn't dare cry. He was stronger than that, but still...

"What is it?" Warden asked.

"It's, a letter from my parents." The room filled with silence.

"I'm sorry." Megamind looked at the warden. Despite all their history together, Megamind would always be thankful towards him for giving him this one last piece from home.

"Thank you," the alien said, putting the letter carefully in his pocket.

_Forbidden Friendship- How To Train Your Dragon OST_

The brunette looked at the blue boy sitting on the bench. He looked shy, and sad. Everyone had raced to the ball cage to grab the best basketballs and rubber balls for four square. But the blue boy stayed behind.

Blue had been an outcast from the start, and while he had encouraged the bullying, the brunette always felt a little guilty in the back of his mind.

But the class hero being friends with the freak from jail? It would never work!

But still... He looked down at the ball in his hand. All the other kids were busy playing, so his gesture most likely wouldn't be noticed.

He glided over to Blue and stopped a few feet in front of him. The blue boy looked up, a little surprised. Trying not to use his superstrength, he gently rolled the ball over to him. After hesitating, the boy picked up and gave a small smile.

"Thank you Metro," said Blue.

"Sure," replied Metro Boy, smiling. As he flew away, he became the perfect target for a little rubber revenge. But instead, the blue boy just bounced the ball beside him, deciding against throwing at the teacher's pet's head.

Hey, who said they couldn't have a truce once in a while?

_Main Title: Nemo Egg- Finding Nemo OST_

The small, blue baby whimpered in his sleep, waking the fish. But the fish wasn't cranky about it. Instead, he simply rolled over to the infant, letting him know that he was here, and always would be there.

The baby opened his eyes slighty, and looked at the fish with sleepy but happy emerald eyes. "Mi..."

"Shh," the fish shushed him, gently getting him to go back to sleep. When his blue eyelids were shut, the fish smiled.

"Goodnight Sir."

_The Time of My Life- David Cook_

You would think after becoming the good guy, the blue alien's inspiration would be depleted. After all, there were plenty of ways to destroy things, and they were often easy to think of.

But instead, becoming the good guy had the opposite effect on Megamind.

He had never felt so alive, ever more so then when he 'defeated' Metro Man. He had the fame, the love, and the girl.

But most of all, he had realized his destiny: He was destined to be the good guy.

Megamind was never the kind to just sit around and be lazy, and he wasn't going to start now. He was going to be the greatest hero this city had ever seen, and quite possibly the happiest hero they had ever seen.

After all, he had plenty of inspirsation to meet both titles.

_Stronger- Jennette McCurdy_

Metro Man always had super strength and invulnerability. He's always been on top of the world.

But Megamind was a different story. Despite how he was always determined to make a good exit, even after being humiliated and defeated, there were times when Megamind just wanted to give up and forget the whole take-over-the-world thing.

It was always Minion's job to make sure his master never did decide to give up.

"Sir, it takes a super-strong person to save the city from a giant robot," Minion had said once to Megamind, "but it takes a stronger person to try and attack the hero _without _having superstrength."

When he did encourage the superhero, often all it took was some stroaking of Megamind's ego to get him back in the game. But inside, Minion thought the his friend was, and would always be, stronger then Metro Man ever could be.

_Your Guardian Angel- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

"...I need you."

Megamind still remembered those words as if he had been hearing them all his life. It was his fault she was held hostage by a mad superhero, and while he did end up saving her, he still had nightmares about what could've happened if he didn't save her.

" I need you."

Since then, she had always been in danger, what with being the superhero's girlfriend. And everytime she was kidnapped by some petty wannabee villain, he was determined to always make it in time to save her.

And now, here he laiy, in a dirty alley, blood on his favorite jumpsuit and his lovely brunette by his side. She may've needed him, but Megamind needed her more.

He didn't regret what he did, and he would do it again. "You didn't have to..." Roxanne started to say, but the alien stopped her.

"Yes I did," Megamind said. He was never going to let anyone hurt her, even if he got hurt in the process. It was worth it.

"I need you, Roxanne Ritchi."

_Meteor Shower- Owl City_

The young couple sat, hands intertwined, in the light of the moon.

"Comfortable?" Megamind asked.

"Well, it's not as comfortable as the hostage's chair," Roxanne joked. The alien laughed, and got just a little closer to the brunette.

As the two looked up at the sky, a shooting star shot across the sky. "Look!" Roxanne shouted, pointing up at the sky, feeling like an excited little kid again.

"What? It's just a meteor entering the Earth's atmos...ow! What was that for?"

"Just make a wish," Roxanne replied. Megamind gave her a look. "Just do it, it's fun. See a shooting star, get a wish."

Megamind smiled. "You can have the wish," he said, "I don't really need it."

Roxanne turned Megamind's head towards her. "Neither do it," she said, smiling.

**Okay, so I did more than ten songs, but can you blame me? Anyway, I suggest you listen to all these great songs to get the feel of the drabbles, and just because the songs are all fantastic IMO. Please review, and thanks for reading. **

**P.S: I have nothing against Katy Perry in case you were wondering.**


End file.
